Tactile
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Alors qu'elle participe à une convention avec son petit ami, Bella rencontre un talentueux jeune homme. Exploration des Sens, Hypersensuel, Suggestion. Oneshot


_**Traduction française de Brailled (Tactile)**_

_**L'oeuvre Twilight, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à S. Meyer**_

_**Brailled est une création géniale de Dellaterra .net/u/1846957/dellaterra**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !!**_

_**Résumé : Alors qu'elle participe à une convention nationale avec son petit ami, Bella rencontre un talentueux jeune homme. Écrit pour le concours de l'exploration des sens.. Hyper-sensuel. Pour les fans de la suggestion. Oneshot**_

_Nota : Les pensées de Bella sont en italiques._

**Chapitre unique**

L'hôtel est bourré, remplit de grappes surexcitées de délégués et représentants arrivants de tout le pays. C'est un évènement sans précédent. le premier de l'histoire des États Unis. Pour la reconnaissance et le support les droits, besoins et responsabilités des citoyens vivants avec un handicap ou une infirmité.

Alors qu'elle n'est pas officiellement déléguée de Floride, Bella Swan réussit à obtenir un statut quasi officiel par son enregistrement en tant qu'assistante de son petit ami, James Tyler.

James, qui est en chaise roulante depuis qu'il s'est bousillé sur sa Ducati à 16 ans, est un des délégués officiels pour la Floride.

Il déteste toujours autant l'idée qu'il a besoin d'aide pour tout et est vraiment mécontent que Bella ai insisté pour l'accompagner en tant qu'assistante. Mais c'est la seule catégorie qu'il lui était possible pour obtenir une invitation.

Bella, comme James et tant d'autres floridiens, est une représentante active des réunions locales et régionales de Floride durant les 6 derniers mois.

D'ailleurs c'est durant la convention de Floride du Nord, à Jacksonville, qu'ils se sont rencontrés pour la première fois. Elle déménage avec lui deux mois plus tard. Et maintenant ils voyagent ensemble jusqu'à Washington D.C. pour la convention nationale.

Le président Obama programmé pour donner un discours abordant les différents problèmes aux délégations, des politiciens désireux de s'attirer des faveurs avec de bonnes opportunités de photos, sont planifiés tout au long des cinq jours de conférences.

Il y a beaucoup d'espoir d'obtenir une avancée importante dans la législation concernant les étudiants et les travailleurs vivants avec une infirmité.

Bella participe aux sessions dévouées à l'éducation des enfants sourds alors que James anime et co-préside la sous commission à l'accessibilité des transports publics.

Après l'optimisme des premières heures d'ouverture le mercredi, et le jeudi après midi les réunions ne se passant pas très bien, il commence à y avoir un grondement de dissidence dans le hall de l'hôtel. Des délégués valides 'bien intentionnés' essayent encore de prendre commande des événements et les délégués handicapés commencent à en avoir assez.

+*+

Bella entre dans le vaste hall, recherchant James dans les alentours. Elle finit par le localiser, parlant de manière animée avec un autre groupe. Bella en reconnaît certains, de Chicago, New York et de Californie, qu'elle a pu rencontrer la nuit dernière lors de la soirée de rencontre entre délégués qui a eu lieu dans la salle de bal de l'hôtel.

Il y a deux représentants qu'elle ne connait pas, qui se tiennent parmi le groupe. Tous deux sont de grands et beaux jeunes hommes. Celui avec les cheveux blonds et bouclés la regarde avec un sourire engageant alors qu'elle se rapproche. L'autre l'ignore totalement.

« Ah! la voilà. ». James sourit, cela semble indiquer que les tensions montantes dues aux réunions se sont quelque peu dissipées.

« Jasper, Edward, voici ma... hum...mon assistante, Isabella Swan. ».

Bella remarque l'hésitation sur le mot 'assistante' et lui fait un petit sourire avant de se tourner pour serrer la main tendue par l'homme blond. Elle lui dit en souriant.

« Salut, je suis Bella. ».

« Hey, chérie, je suis Jasper Whitlock, du Texas. ».

_Sa voix sonne comme du miel pur._

Il lui tient la main un peu trop longtemps, assez longuement pour qu'elle remarque la manche vide et pliée sur son coté gauche.

En se raclant la gorge, James la ramène durement sur Terre et dit platement « Bella, voici Edward Cullen, de Chicago. ».

Bella se tourne vers l'homme à coté de Jasper. Il est presque aussi grand que lui et ses traits moins souriants semblent suggérer qu'il est d'une personnalité plus sérieuse que la nature plus enjouée de Jasper. Ses cheveux sont d'une couleur cuivrée inhabituelle et semblent pas coiffés. Elle ne peut voir ses yeux car ils sont derrière les lunettes noires qu'il porte. Elle comprend pourquoi un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il lui tend la main dans sa direction mais un peu trop sur le coté.

Il est aveugle.

Elle se déplace légèrement pour lui prendre la main. « Salut Edward. ».

« Bella. ».

Il est tendu et hoche sa tête d'un air distant. Elle est un peu rebutée par son manque de confiance et ne fait pas réellement attention lorsque la main gauche d'Edward vient recouvrir leurs mains jointes, jusqu'à ce qu'il caresse son poignet, persistant, comme l'avait fait Jasper, un moment plus long que ce qui est normalement considéré comme poli.

L'irritation s'affiche encore une fois sur le beau visage de James alors qu'il se retient de faire apparaître le regard mauvais qui tente de s'afficher sur ses traits. Il tourne brutalement sa chaise roulante, séparant le petit groupe et dit.

« On doit y aller. On se voit à la soirée ». Il se dirige vers les ascenseurs sans même un autre regard.

Bella bredouille des au-revoir en s'excusant, son visage en feu à cause de l'embarras. Jasper ne semble pas offensé mais certains des autres délégués sont clairement pris de court par la grossièreté de James.

Bella reste silencieuse près de James lorsqu'ils sont dans l'ascenseur bondé. Ils vont se préparer pour diner. Elle le suit jusque dans la chambre et a juste le temps de fermer la porte lorsqu'il se tourne et roule vers elle, la cognant fort sur les tibias avec ses reposes pieds. Il tempête.

« Je comprends pas Bella, est ce que tu es venue pour aguicher tous les mecs que tu rencontres? ».

Elle répond d'une voix basse « James, reprends toi. Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu es celui qui m'a présenté à ces gars. ».

« J'ai vu comme tu ne voulais pas les laisser partir. J'ai cru que tu allais les ramener dans la chambre. ».

« Tu ferais mieux de dire ça à tes soi disant amis. ». Elle continue en colère. « Ce sont eux qui ne me lâchaient pas. ».

Ils passent l'heure suivante en silence. Bella ayant perdu son appétit, piochant dans son diner sans entrain, se demandant pourquoi James est un tel connard avec ce qui s'est passé.

_Ce n'est pas comme si il n'apprécie pas de voir une belle personne autant que moi._

La nuit dernière, lors de la soirée, elle a bien remarqué comment cette représentante de l'Alaska... Victoria.. ou quelque chose du genre... avait du mal à garder ses mains autre part que sur James. Au point d'aller s'assoir sur ses genoux alors que Bella était près de lui.

La situation ne s'est pas arrangée lorsqu'ils sont arrivés à la soirée d'aujourd'hui. Elle voit Jasper et lui fait signe. James lui jète un regard noir et déplace son fauteuil en soufflant.

_A-t-il toujours été aussi jaloux?_

À Jacksonville, elle était immédiatement attirée par lui lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble sur une commission de l'éducation. Ses connaissances et sa passion sur les problèmes l'ont conduite vers lui et ont fait de lui un candidat idéal pour diriger la délégation de Floride.

Sa passion ne se limite pas à la politique et aux lois, il n'est pas maladroit au lit non plus. Alors que certains aspects de leur ébats amoureux sont différents de ce qu'elle a pu apprécier avec d'autres partenaires, il un partenaire patient et généreux, toujours profondément concerné par ses besoins à elle.

Mais depuis leur arrivée à Washington, il repousse ses avances sans expliquer pourquoi. Maintenant elle le voit prendre un verre au bar avant de rejoindre la table où Victoria tient sa cour.

Elle soupire et se tourne, trébuchant sur Jasper qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Hey Bella, c'est sympa de te revoir. ».

_Miel Pure._

Elle pense encore à ça et ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire en dépit de sa consternation due au comportement de James.

« Je monte dans notre chambre pour convaincre Edward de lâcher son ordinateur un moment, viens avec moi. ». Jasper l'amadoue, lui prenant le bras et la dirigeant hors de la soirée, presque aussitôt que James bloque les freins de sa chaise à la table de Victoria.

_Oh bébé..._ alors que la voix de Jasper résonne jusqu'à ses terminaisons nerveuses_... je te suivrai n'importe où._

Ils traversent le hall jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Bella sent son estomac se serrer, en se demandant à quoi peut penser Jasper. Ils sont les seuls dans l'ascenseur et elle remarque vite qu'ils montent jusqu'au treizième étage.

« J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, mais j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la chambre et j'ai besoin de passer quelques appels avant que l'on redescende. ».

Bella lui répond « OK. Sans problème. ».

Il murmure, l'air distrait. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquerait autant. ».

Bella est confuse « Quoi? Qui? ».

« Oh désolé ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je parle souvent tout seul. ». Il la regarde prudemment, comme s'il essayait de juger si elle est capable ou non de garder un secret. « Je parlais de mon petit ami Garrett. ».

« Hein? ».

_hé bien ça s'en est une réponse pas cool._

Bella se maudit de sa bêtise.

C'est pas qu'elle a quelque chose contre les gays, mais généralement elle remarque les préférences sexuelles d'une personne assez rapidement. Cette fois, par contre, elle a été tellement prise par la personnalité charismatique et la voix hypnotique de Jasper qu'elle est complètement passée à coté.

« Oh ouais, c'est cool. ». Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent et elle tente de se reprendre dans le petit hall.

Une fois dans la chambre, Jasper crie « Hey Edward, J'ai pas laissé mon téléphone dans le coin? ».

« Oui. Il est dans la salle de bains. ».

« Cool, merci ! Je peux pas croire que je l'ai oublié... Edward, tu te rappelles de Bella n'est ce pas? ».

Il montre un fauteuil dans un coin éloigné de la chambre. « Assieds toi Bella. ». Puis il entre dans la salle de bains.

Edward est assit calmement sur l'un des lits. Il n'a pas ses lunettes noires mais ses yeux sont fermés. Il semble vraiment détendu, moins crispé que la première fois où elle l'a rencontrer.

Elle se dirige vers le fauteuil lorsqu'il se met à parler. « Installes toi près de moi, si ça ne te dérange pas. ». Il tapote l'emplacement près de lui. Elle sent ses sourcils se lever de surprise.

_Hmm, définitivement pas le même connard froid que j'ai rencontré avant le diner._

Il lui demande « Alors d'où viens tu? ». Elle s'assoit près de lui. Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il ai envie de savoir mais décide de répondre.

« Floride. Gainesville, pour être précise. ».

« Ah oui, la ville des marais. Allez les Gators ! ». Il fait les gestes en parlant. Elle remarque ses longs doigts gracieux. Et elle voit aussi son visage et voit un petit sourire ironique qui lui envoie directement des picotements en bas de son ventre. Elle se réprimande de se laisser emporter. Encore.

_J'ai déjà assez donné avec Jasper!_

« Désolée, mais je ne suis pas une fan de sports. ».

Elle se dit un peu résignée, _Je suppose que ça ne me tuera pas de parler de parler de l'équipe de Floride jusqu'à ce que Jasper raccroche son téléphone._

Edward demande soudainement « Donnes moi ta main. ». Elle est surprise par sa requête.

« Pourquoi? ». Il sourit.

« Je suis désolé, Jasper m'a dit que je n'étais pas très poli lors de notre première rencontre. Peut être peut on recommencer? »

_Ouch ! Ce sourire... Oh putain oui !_

Il tend sa main, refaisant la légère déportation en la cherchant. Encore une fois elle lui prend « Bonjour, je suis Bella. ». Elle se met à rire. Il se tourne vers elle l'air intrigué.

« Je fais un peu comme ces badges autocollants qui disent, tu sais.., 'Bonjour mon nom est..' et tout et tout... » Elle réalise qu'elle papote nerveusement et s'arrête lorsque Edward commence à lui caresser le poignet.

Il demande poliment « Est ce que je peux te lire tactilement? En Braille. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là? ». La seule chose qu'elle sache au sujet du Braille est que c'est une sorte de code sur papier utilisé par les aveugles pour lire avec leurs doigts.

« Là, laisses moi te montrer. ».

D'abord, il n'y a qu'une douce pression sur la peau de sa main lorsque les doigts d'Edward entrelacent les siens. Il bouge uniquement son pouce le long du sien, et elle regarde encore lorsque le pouce monte et descend le long de chacun de ses doigts, l'un après l'autre, telle une montagne russe extrêmement sensuelle. Ses doigts caressent sa paume et elle se sent comme un violon alors qu'il tire ses cordes pareil à un virtuose.

Elle lui demande, brisant le silence. « Est ce que tu fais du violon? ».

« Piano... Chut... ne parles pas. Écoutes, ne fais qu'écouter. ».

_C'est bizarre. Qu'est ce qu'il y a à entendre si personne ne parle?_

Mais rapidement elle entend les battements de son cœur, l'augmentation de sa respiration alors qu'il touche un autre de ses points sensibles. Elle est vaguement consciente de la voix basse de Jasper venant de la salle de bains, du bruissement de l'air conditionné, du grondement calme du trafic venant de la rue en contrebas.

En fermant les yeux son audition s'évanouit, tentant de le rejoindre dans son monde. Elle garde son corps tendu, du moins elle essaie, car elle est trahie, encore et encore par des frissons dus aux exquises sensations et à son désir naissant.

Elle le sent maintenant à un niveau presque cellulaire, il trace les veines sur le dos de sa main, faisant des pauses pour explorer une petite cicatrice sur son poignet, remontant en glissant le long de son bras et faisant des cercles au niveau de son coude.

_Eh ben salut ! Maintenant, il y a ici une zone érogène que je n'aurais jamais suspectée avant !_

Il pousse plus profondément dans son biceps, où il semble doucement séparer chacun de ses muscles pour les explorer individuellement avant de se concentrer sur son épaule. Il reste là un moment, pétrissant patiemment tel un chat paresseux.

Elle se penche vers lui, levant son épaule avec la main d'Edward toujours dessus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse y presser son visage. Elle veut l'encourager, elle espère qu'il comprend. Il balaie de sa main les longs cheveux de Bella et les caresse un moment avant que sa main ne retourne se reposer légèrement sur son épaule.

En même temps, il commence le processus avec sa main et son bras gauches. Cette fois, elle y est préparée et sa tête retombe alors qu'elle s'abandonne aux sensations.

Faire de ses doigts des montagnes russes. La carte routière de ses veines. L'ascension jusque son coude...

La main gauche d'Edward est arrivé à son coude droit et maintenant, dans une parfaite symétrie, il caresse les deux coudes doucement avant de presser un chemin vers ses biceps, encore une fois.

Elle peut sentir la tension s'écouler hors de ses épaules où il reste, massant les muscles tendus, pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce qu'un faible gémissement s'échappe de ses lèvres. Elle n'ouvre pas les yeux mais elle s'imagine l'idée de ce magnifique sourire illuminant le visage d'Edward.

Ses mains ont maintenant bougés vers son cou et il glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux et masse ces muscles avant de caresser ses cheveux avec la plus légère des touches.

Il continue dans son dos, où il finit entre les deux épaules et commence à adroitement jouer une mélodie silencieuse entre chaque vertèbre...

_ah le pianiste !_

...Avant de remonter ses doigts dans ses cheveux faisant son chemin jusqu'au sommet de son crane.

Il serpente le long de la bordure formée par la naissance de ses cheveux et pose ses doigts fantomatiques le long de son front jusque ses sourcils. Il trace le contour de ses yeux, jusque l'arrête de son nez, et glisse délicatement jusque ses narines.

Elle ressent une légère panique monter en elle lorsque ses doigts bougent près de ses lèvres. Son inclination serait de les embrasser, les lécher et alors de les sucer intensément dans sa bouche en imitant le va et vient qu'elle commence à désirer ailleurs.

Mais, en dehors d'une lente,profonde inspiration, elle se force à rester droite alors qu'il tient son menton et retrace la forme de sa bouche.

« Si doux. ».

Elle pense qu'elle a entendu ces mots venant de lui. Mais d'une voix si basse qu'elle n'est pas sûre que ce soit de véritables mots ou juste son propre soupir qui fait écho au sien.

Arrive le moment où il ouvre ses paumes pour les glisser sur ses joues. Il glisse ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles avant d'utiliser seulement le bout de ses index pour mémoriser l'architecture de ses oreilles.

Elle détecte un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'il rencontre trois anneaux dans une oreille, mais seulement deux dans l'autre. Un bref moment d'asymétrie, comme elle l'a toujours souhaiter. Alors ses mains retombent sur ses épaules et continuent doucement leur descente vers sa poitrine.

Ses mains vont parfaitement autour de chacun des seins, alors qu'il porte l'attention de ses pouces sur ses mamelons au travers du doux tissu de son vêtement. Il y reste assez longtemps pour bien les connaître et là de manière assez inattendue, repose ses mains vers ses bras.

Il attrape ses mains et la relève pour qu'elle se tienne près de lui.

Il retourne vers ses seins tenant à leur dire un au revoir affectueux, puis longe la surface plane de son estomac avant de s'insinuer derrière elle pour attraper ses fesses, l'attirant vers son corps juste assez longtemps pour qu'elle sente son sexe durci qui fait pression dans son jeans.

« Oh! ».

Ce chuchotement s'échappe de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'éloigne et elle se sent rougir profondément rendant sa peau plus chaude qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle essaie de retourner dans ses bras mais encore une fois il garde ses distances. Les mains d'Edward retournant sur son estomac et traçant la bordure de sa culotte au travers de sa robe.

Brusquement une main descend sur sa jambe et elle sent les doigts glisser le long de sa peau nue alors qu'il remonte le tissu de la robe pour obtenir un accès pour ses deux mains, qu'elles vagabondent librement sur ses cuisses.

Elle pousse son bassin contre lui avec de petits mouvements et sent les mains d'Edward s'effleurer sa culotte, s'arrêtant au milieu, où il commence à dessiner de petites spirales, pressant doucement, pressant durement, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts papillonnent bien trop brièvement contre le léger voile de coton couvrant son clitoris tendu.

Elle entend que l'on tire la chasse d'eau à coté, puis l'eau qui coule dans le lavabo de la salle de bains. Elle réprime un cri de consternation quand les mains d'Edward quittent son corps. Il lissa sa robe mais elle se sent complètement en désordre. Encore noyée dans ces sensations, elle ouvre les yeux craintivement, de peur de se voir, trop tôt.

Mais il n'y a pas de miroirs envahissants dans la chambre, juste l'éclat scintillant des magnifiques yeux verts d'Edward, yeux sans vision et son sourire de tueur. Il lui dit d'une voix basse.

« Ravi de te rencontrer Bella. ».

« Wow. ».

Elle n'est pas sûre d'être capable de dire autre chose. Elle se sent faible, sur les genoux. Elle arrive finalement à dire.

« Je peux utiliser la salle de bains? ». alors que ce n'est pas ce qu'elle pense réellement.

_Je peux utiliser ton lit... avec toi dedans?_

Elle frappe doucement à la porte et Jasper lui répond « Je sors dans une minute. ». Elle s'appuie dessus pour qu'elle la supporte et regarde Edward se déplacer gracieusement dans la pièce, repérant sa clé magnétique et d'autres objets qu'il a préparé pour sortir avec.

Elle entend Jasper couper l'eau et ouvrir la porte. Il lui jette un coup d'œil et éclate de rire.

« Hey Edward ! Tu devrais voir le putain de sourire sur le visage de Bella. Il est exactement comme le tien. ».

Il se tourne ensuite vers elle avec un énorme sourire et lui dit d'une voix trainante

« Ma chérie. Tu as été Braillée ! ».

**fin**

_**J'adore cette histoire.**_

_**Il faut savoir que normalement il y a un second chapitre, montrant le EPOV de celui ci. J'ai eu le privilège de le lire et il est génial.**_

_**Mais l'auteur, Dellaterra, qui a beaucoup de talent mais qui s'obstine à ne pas le reconnaître, n'ose pas le publier. **_

_**Si vous avez autant aimé que moi n'hésitez pas à faire une review, que je lui montre que ça mérite un second chapitre.**_

_**Merci de lire mes trads !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
